Not Even New Bodies Can Stop Us From Caring About You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: An accident turns Rachel and Sasha into Loboans and Cassie blames herself, but her aunts love her too much to let her feel that way for long. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Not Even New Bodies Can Stop Us From Caring About You**

"Okay, got that part up okay, sweetheart?" Rachel asked her niece Cassie.

"Good to go, Aunt Rachel," Cassie said with a smile.

"How about you, Sasha?"

"Going good so far," the younger sister answered her. "I can't wait to see those old movies from our past."

"I know. I'm so glad our uncles saved them for us."

Rachel and Sasha's uncles had saved a bunch of old family films for them and had recently given them to the girls, saying they were of happier times and the girls were now getting a projection screen up and ready in the lab while Cassie helped out. Just as the young girl backed up, she accidentally knocked into another table and tried to correct it, but some liquid splashed on Rachel and Sasha, instantly transforming them into Loboans. Cassie gasped. "Aunt Rachel! Aunt Sasha! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Honey, it's okay," Sasha said gently. "It was just an accident."

"Though now we get to see what it's like being Loboans for a bit," Rachel said, grinning.

"True," Sasha agreed.

A day later, however, the sisters noticed Cassie was hard at work on something and listened in as the girl worked in the lab. "I've got to find a cure for Aunt Rachel and Aunt Sasha," Cassie said to herself as she tried the formula, but it didn't work as she hoped. Groaning, she tried again.

"Sounds like she's working her fingers to the bone to find a cure for us," Rachel said.

Sasha was worried. "She's working too hard," she said.

Rook and Whampire, who were both aware of their loves being transformed into Loboans, were also concerned when the girls came up to them. "She feels that she has to find a cure for you two, even though it was an accident," Rook said.

Whampire sighed softly. "If she is still working on that cure after a few days, we will intervene," he said.

* * *

 _A couple days later..._

Rachel and Sasha were getting worried. Cassie had devoted herself to the cure that she wasn't eating or sleeping. They were currently at Plumber HQ, where Blukic and Driba had given Cassie permission to use their lab to make a cure. Right now, the girls were eating dinner, but noticed how Cassie seemed out of it as they both tried to get her attention. The sisters had mostly gotten used to their new bodies, but were concerned about their niece.

Finally, they decided to do something about it and stood outside the mess hall, waiting for Cassie to come out and when she did, they popped up suddenly, shooting for a gentle scare.

Which worked too well. Cassie yelped and fled with them chasing her as the scare had turned into a game of chase, but without warning, Rachel and Sasha were captured by some bad Plumbers and gagged, though they fought angrily. "So that's what happened," one of them said.

"That girl is one of the animals they adopted," another said, making Rachel snarl, but it was muffled by the gag.

Cassie came around the corner and looked behind her and couldn't find her aunts, but saw the bad Plumbers coming up to her. "Well, well, what's the little animal that the Tetramand adopted doing here?" One of them asked.

"Isn't she the same animal those sisters call their niece?" Asked another.

The young girl glared at them. "I'm not an animal!" She growled at them.

Unknown to her, Rachel and Sasha were hearing everything and fighting to get free as the Plumbers continued badmouthing Cassie. "That's what Rachel and Sasha think of you," said another. "They regret having you become part of the family."

Cassie looked at him. "That's not true!" She said.

"They said so themselves," said the first one. "You don't deserve a family like them."

Now the sisters were angry that they still had the gags on and couldn't say a word and fought harder to escape while Cassie tried to keep her composure. "They really said that?" She asked.

"No!" Rachel thought to herself frantically, ready to bite one of the bully Plumbers.

"They sure did," said the second one.

Cassie turned and ran, hearing them laugh at her as she ran.

They looked at each other. "Serves that little brat right," said one before they went to check on Rachel and Sasha, who finally go free and when the door opened, they lunged, snapping and biting the Plumbers, making them cry out in surprise. Rook and Whampire, who heard the commotion, raced to see what was going on and were shocked to see Rachel and Sasha, still in Loboan form, angrily fighting some Plumbers.

"You creeps!" Rachel snarled. "Lying to Cassie like that!"

"How dare you!" Sasha snarled.

"Hey, you know it's true!" One defended his words. "She is nothing but a brat!"

"No, but you are nothing but a bully," Whampire snarled as he and Rook pulled out their weapons. "And guess what? Four Arms had just gotten word of this, as has Magister Tennyson, and they are not happy."

Rachel and Sasha didn't stop biting the Plumbers and snarling at them until Four Arms and Magister Tennyson arrived. "How dare you lie to my little girl," the Tetramand said. "She is not a brat."

"Indeed not," said Magister Tennyson. "You three are suspended and confined to your quarters. The council will decide for how long."

The three were taken away and Rachel turned to her fiancee. "Rook, where's Cassie?" She asked.

"We haven't see her," he said.

"We need to find her," Sasha said, taking off after she caught Cassie's scent. Rachel followed quickly while the four men let them, knowing the girls needed to talk to Cassie and help her see that she had been lied to and that they were concerned about her.

* * *

Cassie was in Blukic and Driba's lab, crying. The lab was empty at the time, so she was alone, which suited her fine as she didn't want anyone to find her. She suddenly heard scratching at the door. "Cassie! It's us!" Rachel called to her.

"Cassie, please! Open the door!" Sasha called worriedly.

They heard Cassie crying and felt angry. "I'll bite those Plumbers harder if I see them again," Rachel snarled.

"Ditto," Sasha said.

Driba saw what was going on and opened the door for them. Thanking him, they ran in and the chase was on again as Cassie ran from the two, but they didn't give up.

The young girl ran, pausing a moment to catch her breath and look to see where she could hide when she saw her aunts coming and started running again. "Cassie!" She heard them call out to her, but she was too hurt to stop and let them talk to her.

"Alright, this isn't working," Rachel said. "We need to tire her out or trap her somewhere where she can't escape us."

Sasha had an idea. "The new rec room," she said. "Maybe Rook and Whampire can help us."

The two instantly agreed and 'helped' Cassie by guiding her to the new rec room and then standing guard before Rachel and Sasha arrived and they let the girls in. "Good luck," Whampire said.

"Thanks, Whammy," Sasha said, giving him loving eyes before she and Rachel went in, spying Cassie in there. "There you are, Cassie."

The young girl turned to them and went to run, but they pounced on her. "Cassie, don't you dare believe a word those bullies said," Rachel said. "They had Sasha and I tied up in a nearby room and they lied to you."

The young girl looked at them in surprise. "They captured you?" She asked in shock.

They nodded. "And they had no right to say those things to you," Sasha said. "Your dad was very angry at them."

"And your aunt and I bit those Plumbers too," Rachel said.

Cassie giggled at that, imaging the surprised Plumbers when her aunts had done that. "And now," Sasha said. "Someone is sorely in need of tickles from us."

"Let's get her," Rachel chuckled.

Cassie squeaked when her aunts used their new bodies to their advantage by tickling her stomach with their tails and tickling her underarms gently with their claws. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The little one laughed.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Sasha cooed at her, nuzzling her nose into Cassie's neck while Rachel focused on on the girl's knees, making her squeak again.

Suddenly, before Cassie's eyes, the sisters changed back to normal and looked at themselves with smiles. "Look at that, the formula wore off," Rachel said. "So you had nothing to worry about, Cassie."

"You had us worried when you were so focused on making a cure," Sasha said.

The girl looked away. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"Honey, it's okay," Rachel said. "It was an accident."

"But you still need more tickles for running from us when we were trying to get your attention," Sasha said, her fingers going straight for Cassie's stomach and her older sister helped her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! EEEEEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The young girl laughed.

"Oh, yes," Rachel said with a chuckle. "More raspberries for your ticklish tummy."

"And your ticklish neck!" Sasha cooed as the two sisters blew raspberries simultaneously into Cassie's stomach and neck, making her squeal loudly, her laughter growing louder before she coughed a little and they stopped, holding her as she recovered. Looking up at them, she smiled and hugged them.

"Aunt Rachel. Aunt Sasha. I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Shh," they cooed to her, rubbing her back soothingly and she snuggled into their hugs, beginning to feel better. She sat up after a moment.

"I'm so glad to have aunts like you two," she said.

"Remember, Cassie, not even new bodies can stop us from caring about our family, especially you," Sasha said with a smile.

Cassie nodded and fell asleep in Rachel's arms, to which the older woman carried her and they found Rook and Whampire, who smiled and the four went home, where Rachel tucked the teenager into bed and gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. "Love you, sweetheart. Sweet dreams," she said softly.

The young girl rested peacefully, feeling better thanks to her caring family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
